blackguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
Spells basically work like talents, but are much more powerful and an important tactical advantage in combat. Each spell has four levels that can be unlocked during the game (with thresholds at 0/8/13/18). Players can learn new spells from tomes and trainers. Casting *For some spells that require a target (friend or foe) clicking on them usually suffices. *For some spells, such as Fortifex Arcane Wall, the caster needs to select the spell, then select the hexes on which they want to place the spell (sometimes multiple hexes). List of Spells *Balm of Healing: The target will be healed. The number of Vitality Points which the target receives depends on the level of the spell caster. However, the spell cannot provide more than the total Vitality. *Cold Shock: The target suffers hypothermia and a penalty to its physical attributes, as well as its reaction time. In addition, the target suffers damage from the shock. An already hypothermic victim suffers no further penalties if it is once again subjected to a Cold Shock. *Clarum Purum: Stops the ongoing effect of poison, but does not heal damage which has already occurred. At higher levels, the spell also grants the target a brief immunity to poison. *Corpofesso Aching Limbs: Weakens the enemy by giving him growing pains and cramps. *Culminatio Ball of Lightning: Creates a ball of lightning which pursues the target. Anyone who comes into contact with the lightning, whether enemy or ally, takes damage. *Duplicatus Double Vision: Creates one or more magical images of the target, thus confusing enemies. This lowers the probability of being hit by an enemy. *Ecliptifactus Shadow Force: The spell caster's shadow comes to life and fights at his or her side in the combat. No more than one shadow can ever fight for the heroes at the same time. *Fastness of Body: A protective spell which creates an armor of magic around the hero. The armor value of the target is strengthened for a certain amount of time. *Fortifex Arcane Wall: Creates an invisible, impenetrable wall on one or more fields for a few turns. *Gardianum Magic Shield: Creates a hemisphere around the caster, temporarily granting protection from damaging magic attacks. The Gardianum does not protect against other types of magic such as control spells. *Hawkeye Marksmanship: Makes the target's next ranged attack easier. *Ignifaxius Burst of Flame: The spell caster hurls a ray of pure heat at the target. *Ignisphaero Fireball: A fireball which causes damage to all living things in an area. The explosion is more effective in the center than in the outer hexes. *Karnifilo Frenzy: The target becomes a rabid berserker who can no longer tell friend from foe, focusing only on attack and abstaining from all types of defense. *Lightning Find You!: This spell briefly blinds an enemy, taking away the ability to make a controlled attack or targeted defense. *Magica Infracta: Stops the effect of al enchantments which are currently affecting the target. The level of the Magica Infracta must be at least equal to the level of the enchantment. For example, a level 2 Magica Infracta cannot remove a spell of level 3. *Move as the Lightning: Provides the target with unearthly speed. *Paralyze: The victim briefly becomes stiff and hard as diamond. During this time it is invulnerable, but also cannot move. *Sensattacco Masterstroke: Increases the target's damage and also his chance of a "Fortunate Attack". *Standfast Catlike: Increases the target's Attack and Dodge values. *Thunderbolt: The enemy is struck by concentrated magical power. *Witch's Bile: The spell caster spits corrosive saliva on an enemy. If the victim fails the test on willpower it will be stunned for several turns. *Witch's Spit: The spell caster's saliva becomes medicinal. It heals both injuries and poison. *Wrath of the Elements: The enemy is hit by a deadly elemental burst that may knock him down. #'AP upgrade:'''' '''6, 14, 22, 32, 41, 50, 60, 75, 85, 95,105,120,130,140,155,165,180,195 # '''AP upgrade: '''3, 7, 12, 17, 22, 27, 33, 39, 45, 50,55,65,70,75,85,80,95,105 # '''AP upgrade: '''16, 35, 60, 85, 110, 140, 165, 195, 220,250,280,320,350,380,410,450,480,510 Category:Spells Category:Gameplay